


Tiempos de Guerra

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville no dice nada y ellos tampoco se interrumpen, en tiempos de guerra lo que hagan con su vida no le importa a nadie más que a ellos dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempos de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Varitas Fuera del año 2011

    Dean no debería estar ni cerca del colegio, es peligroso para alguien como él, si los Carrow lo atrapan, van a matarlo, pero ¿Qué parte de Inglaterra no es peligrosa para un mago hijo de muggles?, en la Sala de Menesteres tiene todo lo que necesita y además está cerca de sus amigos, cerca de la acción y preparándose para la batalla, esa batalla de la que Neville siempre les habla, solo tienen que ser pacientes y esperar la señal de Harry.

    Está practicando su Patronus cuando la puerta de la sala se abre y aparece Seamus con cortes en el rostro, el brazo izquierdo sangrante y fuera de su sitio, y la túnica hecha un desastre (aunque eso no sea ninguna novedad). Tiene una mirada desafiante en el rostro que se suaviza al ver los ojos de Dean, últimamente hay pocas cosas que calman esa mirada y Dean sonríe al saberse una de ellas.

    No le pregunta que es lo que ha pasado, no lo necesita, lo observa desplomarse en una silla mientras busca un botiquín de emergencia y agradece que Madame Pomfrey les haya enseñado a escondidas algunos hechizos básicos ya que a ella no le permitían curar a los chicos después de un castigo, los miembros del ED no entendían el motivo, ya que los hermanos nunca parecían recordar cuál de ellos debería estar herido.

    El hechizo para el brazo es fácil y Dean ha terminado perfeccionándolo dado la cantidad de veces que ha tenido que usarlo, los cortes prefiere atenderlos manualmente, nunca dice porque pero aparte de los entrenamientos, no usa su varita para otra cosa que no sea obligatoriamente necesaria, le asusta acostumbrarse a ella y pensar que luego pueden atraparlo y quebrarla frente a sus ojos, le asusta pensar que el día de mañana puede que no la tenga y necesite de otros medios para seguir con vida.

    Seamus se deja hacer plenamente confiado, no es primera vez que Dean se encarga de sus heridas, pero si es primera vez que se encuentran solos desde que comenzó la guerra, están en silencio pero el ambiente está lleno de cosas que no se dicen, recuerdos de cuando la guerra no les había golpeado tan de cerca y sus mayores preocupaciones eran el último partido de quidditch y los celos aplastantes hacia una chica pelirroja.

    Cuando Dean termina va a decir algo pero Seamus no lo deja y lo besa, no es primera vez que hacen eso de besarse pero si es la primera que lo hacen sin miedo, sin culpa, sin preguntarse si está bien, porque están en una guerra y es lo único a lo que pueden aferrarse, a la gente que está con ellos desde siempre. El beso es rudo, dado con fuerza, es una muestra más de rebeldía ante el mundo y su ignorancia, es una declaración de principios, es saberse vivos y sentirse juntos, porque ninguno de los dos sabe si el día de mañana van a poder decir lo mismo.

    Cuando Neville vuelve del Cabeza de Puerco y los encuentra abrazados no dice nada y ellos tampoco interrumpen su abrazo por la presencia del chico. Hubo una época en que Dean no se acercaba mucho a Harry y que Seamus no creía que Voldemort hubiese regresado, una época en que ambos podían permitirse estar ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ahora no pueden pero ninguno duda en seguir a Neville ni en confiar en él cuando les dice que Harry les dará la señal para iniciar la batalla a pesar de que el tiempo pasa y no tienen noticias de su compañero, no tienen nada más que eso y por eso saben que Longbottom no los juzgará si los encuentra juntos y por eso ellos saben que hay cosas que están permitidas para todos en tiempos de guerra.


End file.
